Lion King III: Kovu and Kiara's Pride
by PridefulRock
Summary: Simba and Nala happily hand the throne to Kovu and Kiara. But will this peace last for long? Also, Kiara wants cubs but Kovu does not, how will this impact the relationship? More chapters coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - New Rulers

It was a beautiful day in the Pride Lands. Despite the fight of the Outlanders and Pridelanders, Life has been pretty normal, but can it stay that way?

Simba had been training Kovu for his announciation that he and Kiara were to become King and Queen. He would desperately nag Kovu after his patrol on the borders of the land to prepare him for his ceremony.

"Mom, Do you think I am ready to become a Queen?" Kiara watched from the cosy den.

"Of course, honey. I would not ever doubt you" Nala reassured.

But then Kiara was confused, why would she and Kovu have to take the throne while Simba and Nala were still young?

"But Mom, Aren't you still young? you can still lead the Pride Lands in the age you are currently in." Kiara asked, waiting desperately for an answer.

"Kiara, It's not that we are aging, It is because you are capable and old enough to lead the lands. I know you would be a great Queen and leader of the hunting party." Nala smiled, It may of put pressure on her shoulders but she would always be there for here little daughter.

"Thanks Mom, I appreciate what you are doing for me" thanked Kiara, Without her parents, she would consider herself nothing. she would even trade the world for her parents.

"We're back! Kovu announced,

"Kovu!" she nuzzled her mate and licked his cheek.

Simba walked to Nala.

"They grow so fast don't they? I wish I could stay with my baby for longer. " Nala said, sighing with pride for her daughter.

"So do I, but we have to let them go and not restrain them all the time don't we?" Simba smiled, He just wanted what was best for her.

It was the day of the ceremony, the day where Simba would hand the throne to Kovu and Kiara.

He then walked up to the edge of Pride Rock, preparing to give his speech.

"I am happy to announce that my daughter and her mate will be taking the throne, as me and Nala would like to retire from all this commitment and pressure. I assure all of you that they would be a wonderful King and Queen, Just as the Great Kings of the Past were." Simba boldly said, voice barely enough for every animal to hear.

"I know present to you, Kovu and Kiara!" He shouted, stepping aside.

The couple slowly went up to the edge of Pride Rock, exchanging quick licks to each other as they went up.

The crowd roared with excitement and proudness as the couple has now took the throne.

"We promise not to let you down as we will continue the happiness and kindness Simba has shown to you, we thank you all very much!" Kovu said, nuzzling Kiara.

They walked back to the Royal Den as the crowd's cheer were far behind them.

"We're so proud for you Kiara, Kovu." Nala beamed, pride evident in her beautiful eyes.

"Thanks Mom, we wont let them down." Kiara smiled.

"A feast shall be prepared for you two, You very much deserve it, as for now you shall spend time with each other but not too far from the rock. Alright?" Simba explained.

Kiara and Kovu looked at eachother, then back.

"Okay!" They said in unison.

"Good."

The two walked out of the den and into the grasslands, nuzzling as they went by.

* * *

"Ahh, look at them Pumbaa!" Timon said, proudly.

"I know, They're so happy together! like two slimy bugs together." Pumbaa sniffled.

"Wait, what 'bout the crunchy ones?"

"The slimy ones are better" Pumbaa stated.

"Crunchy"

"Slimy"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Okay, Okay whatever.. Wait. What if they have... CUBS!" Timon's eyes glimmered with excitement.

"How about we organize a night for them Timon?" Pumbaa said.

"That way, they can have cubs and she or he can just be like Simba when he was with us! Pumbaa that's GENIUS!" Timon said, imagining a cub eating insects with them.

"Alright Pumbaa lets go! LETS MAKE HISTORY!" Timon shouted.

* * *

"Kovu?" Kiara said.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I-If I were to have a cub, w-what would your reaction be?" Kiara asked, stuttering.

"Well, I don't really want to have cubs for a while, Even if you did I would still support you." Kovu replied, no embarrassment evident in his words.

"Oh.." Kiara sighed, she really hoped they could have one for a while.

"I noticed that stargazing was kind of your thing, want to try that out?" Kovu asked.

"No.. lets just go back to Pride Rock." she said, hoping not to reveal her sadness.

Unfortunately, Kovu did.

'It's probably of the cubs isn't it?' He thought.

He let out a quiet sigh as they both journeyed back to the rock.


	2. Chapter 2

"How'd it go?" Nala said, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, Yeah great..for the most of it.." Kiara sighed, walking to a far corner of the Royal Den.

"What's wrong with her Kovu? did you have anything to do with this?" Simba asked, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"N-no.. Well y-yes actually.." Kovu stuttered, "But I promise it's an absurd reason and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to know." He said, playing it safe.

"Hm.. Alrighty then, but please, let me know if Kiara takes this attitude any further. Okay?" Nala prompted.

"Y-yes Ma'am."

"But please, Call me Nala" She said, not wanting the extra respect.

Kovu walked to where Kiara was, not wanting to drag this any further.

"Kiara look, I know you want cubs. But we cant just have ones right now.. We have just been coronated and it is all to quick to just try now. Look, we can have some further down the line but I'm not feeling it right now. Please understand Kiara, I love you." Kovu explained, hoping he would put this mindless debate to an end.

Kiara smiled, "Thanks for knocking some sense into me. I was really stupid for acting like that, wasn't I?"

"Well..." Kovu said, playfully.

Kiara laughed, "Stop that.."

"Anyways, since your now leader of the hunter party and I'm supposed to patrolling right now with your father, We should probably get going." Kovu said, nuzzling her.

"Yeah, we probably should." Kiara replied, returning his affection.

* * *

"Pumbaa the plan ain't workin' what do we do!?" Timon worriedly said.

"Maybe we should abort this and eat some slugs." Pumbaa suggested.

"Nah, it's your fault you got me into this and now we should finish this!" Timon said, standing upright.

"But we already have Simba, why more?" Pumbaa questioned.

"Because we know the joys of workin' with a cub. It's wonders!" Timon proudly said.

* * *

Vitani had been walking around the Pride Lands for quite a bit. She was trying to adjust to the fact that her mother was now dead, Leaving her for herself to take care of. She may of despised her mother since the war between the Outlands and the Pride Lands, but she couldn't take away the fact that she missed her mother Zira. She desperately wanted to find a flaw of the Pride Lands which made the Outlands superior but failed to do so.

'Just why did you have to be so stubborn, Mother..'

She refused to call Scar her father as she heard that the Pride Lands was ruled in his tyranny from Sarabi.

It was going to take her a long time to finally accept that she was a Pridelander and no longer an Out.

"Something bothering you, Vitani?" Someone said from behind.

she quickly turned around to defend herself, extending her claws.

"Oh, it's you.." It was her younger half-brother. (A/N: Kovu is NOT Zira's son. Just Scar's hand-chosen successor. Besides, wouldn't that make Kovu and Kiara cousins? xD)

"What's wrong Vitani?" Kovu asked, wanting to know what is bothering her.

"Oh it's just mother.."

"Look, Vitani. I miss her too, but you have to know that Zira was a tyrant. Please don't let her get to you." Kovu told her, not wanting her to be sad.

"Thank you Kovie."

"C'mon now, I thought you stopped nicknaming me a while ago." Kovu laughed.

"Expect more of that!" She smiled.

"Simba doesn't notice I'm here, so wanna play some tag" he said, bending his body indicating that he is ready to play.

"Oh your on!" Vitani accepted, running after Kovu.

* * *

Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I felt bad for keepin' you wonderful guys hangin' so heres another! ^^ 


End file.
